The Life and Legends of Naruto
by Chaosend89
Summary: Watch as Naruto grows to make his own Legend in the world with the help of a new power, Mentor and Friend. Sight OC Naruto. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belong to Kishimoto. If it did belong to me Naruto wouldn't have sucked throughout most of the series.

Speech: "Hello"

Thought: "_Hello_"

Other beings talking: "**Hello**"

* * *

**The Life and Legend of Naruto**

There could only be one work to describe how Naruto Uzumaki felt at this time.

PISSED!

Nothing had gone right since coming into the Forest of Death. He had been caught while taking a piss by a mask wearing freak from the Rain village who then had tried to transform into himself and attack his two team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Of course Sasuke has known the difference and sorted the whole situation out himself, which of course he kept reminding him, Sakura also joined in telling how useless he was and how great HER Sasuke was. There was once a time were he had a crush on her maybe even loved her but since being on team 7 that had withered into nothing fairly quick.

Also on his "Bad shit that happens to ME" list was being eaten by a giant snake. This was one experience he would never want to happened again. Although the way he got out was pretty awesome he thought, come on how many people can say they made a giant snake blow up from the inside with the Shadow clone Jutsu.

And last of all the freaky fucking grass ninja did something to his seal and now he felt as weak as a new born kitten. When he asked his two "TEAM MATES" about it they both got quite and ignored him. All he could remember was using some of the OTHER chakra in his body attacking another giant snake with the grass ninja on top, saving Sasuke from getting eaten, getting caught in the freaks tongue and intense pain and then nothing until he wake up about an hour ago. The fact that both the other members of his team wouldn't tell him shit was pissing him more as time went by.

So far since he had woken up to find Sakura bruised and Ino, Shika and choji as well as lee and his two team standing around no one had said anything and they had been traveling for an hour towards the tower at the centre of the forest in complete silence. They were lucky enough that they had run into a team that were weak and all asleep that they had managed to steal the other scroll that they needed to get into the next part of the test.

It was during this silence that he had started to hear the voice in his head. Now normal people would start thinking that they were crazy if they started hearing voices but Naruto wasn't normal. He just happened to have a giant Nine tailed fox in this stomach. He remembered the third hokage who was the leader of Konoha the leaf village (or in his mind the Old man) telling the story about how the Fourth Hokage had died sealing the Nine tailed fox which was called the Kyuubi into him when he was just born. He remembered being told that the Kyuubi was just a VERY large construct of chakra that had taken shape and form, unfortunately this specific chakra source was very angry and had attacked Konoha and the Fourth Hokage had had to seal it to save the village. Why it had to be Naruto he didn't know and could never get a straight answer from the Old man.

In his head all he could hear at the moment was something calling to him:

"Naruto"….."Naruto"

Over and over that all he could hear and it was pissing him off. He had tried telling the fox to shut up but he never got a reply. So he had just been ignoring it and while it was still there it has gone quiet to it just sounded like a whisper in his ear.

"We can stop here to take a break" The voice of Sasuke came breaking him out of his own thoughts, He looked around and saw a small clearing with a river going through it. It wasn't really a good place to stop as it provided no cover, but he knew that if he decided to voice his opinion that Sasuke would ignore him and Sakura would just shout at him and rant about Sasuke's greatness. So he landed, got a small drink of water and went over to a large rock to sit behind it to provide him with some cover. While he did this Sasuke was by the lake washing his face and Sakura the same while also getting a drink.

Suddenly Naruto tensed up "Someone is here" Naruto said to himself. From a young age he has been able to tell when he was being watched and feel people's emotions on a small level, it was the only way he was able to tell the difference between people that meant him harm because of the Kyuubi or were lying to him which ended up being about the Kyuubi also.

Out of the woods walked the tall silver haired boy that they met before the written test part of the exam if it wasn't the hair color it was the ground glasses and the way he had pushed them up in the middle with the tips of his middle fingers that told Naruto that this WAS Kabuto.

"Hay guys" Kabuto called out to Sasuke and Sakura who jumped as they. had had their backs to the direction that he had walked out of the forest were as Naruto was facing directly inform of him.

"BE CARFULL!"

Naruto jumped at the load voice in his head that had shouted out as soon as he had laid eyes on Kabuto. As first he was just going to shout at the fox, however his gut was telling him the same thing. To be wary around this guy, this was the same feeling he got when some drunk was trying to be nice to him to get him to lower his guard when they wanted to hurt him over the Kyuubi crap. So Naruto sat and watched Kabuto walk over and talk to his team, he could just make out what they were saying as they didn't want to talk to load encase there were others nearby.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked suspiciously, after what had happened so far he couldn't blame the Uchiha considering what had happened over the past five days.

"I have been split up from my team and saw you guys, I already have my scrolls so I thought we could all go together. You know safety in numbers." Kabuto said with a grin.

"Sounds like you need us more than we need you, right Kabuto" Naruto said with a smirk "On your own what chance would you have against a full team?"

For the briefest of seconds Naruto could see that Kabutos eyes had changed to cold and hard, and instantly back again with a smile laughing at the blonds joke. For that second Naruto new that his gut and the Voice in his head were right, there was something strange about Kabuto. He filed that info away from later and just smiled one of his big grins making the others believe he was in fact joking.

"It is true that you guys out number me however I know this area more and compared to me you all look like you have gone through hell." Kabuto commented still with that innocent smile on his face. "Also we are all Leaf Ninja and Leaf Ninja stick together"

"He's lying!" That single comment had done it. All the trust that Naruto could have had for Kabuto went out the window, he knew a fake face and smile with ease. He had been doing it all of his life so that people wouldn't know how hurt he rely was by their actions and being alone.

"We go together it will be faster and safer with another person who isn't as worn out as we all are." Sasuke said in an authoritative tone glaring at Naruto to make him stop any argument that he might have made.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said with his normal cheer getting up and giving his cloths a dust of.

Sasuke looked momentarily shocked that he had done as he was "TOLD" without any complaint but he just walked over to the lake and had another drink before stretching himself out, getting ready for the rest of the journey that they were amount to make.

"Well then, I would suggest that we follow this lake north it passes right by the tower and the rest of the trail is surrounded by large trees so there is plenty of cover." Kabuto suggested. With nodes from the others they jumped into the trees and started their way to the tower once again.

After three Hours they had made it and landed in front of the entrances to the tower. When they landed they saw two others leaning against the wall. They both looked similar the first had black Sunglasses and a black face mask, his headband was in the style of a bandanna around his head. The second 1 had the same style of headgear except he had normal round glasses not sunglasses.

"Your late Kabuto" The one with sunglasses said an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Yoroi I got held up and this team here helped me out" Kabuto said with a grim with rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever just get in here" the other said already entering the door to the right.

"I'm coming Misumi" Kabuto said walking a few steps ahead before he stopped and turned around to look at team seven. "Thank guys, it was fun I'll see you all in the next round" he gave them a thumbs up and walked away with his team.

"Let's go" Sasuke said and entered the left hand side door with Naruto and Sakura following close behind.

About thirty minutes later all of which had been taken by Iruka who had been summon out of the two scrolls they had, he then gave them a lecture on what the motto of a chunin was. To be honest with himself no matter how much he likes Iruka he was tired, hungry and just wanted to sleep. They walked into a room that was reserved for teams that had passed the Forest of Death. They had been told that they had about six hours left before the end of the exam. As soon as they walked in Naruto Fell face first on a bed and was asleep in seconds. Both Sasuke and Sakura sweet dropped at how quickly he could fall asleep. Five hours later there was a knock at the door and in walked a man with gravity defying silver hair and mask covering his face from the nose down and his headband was on his head slanted to cover his left eye.

Kakashi looked into the room and saw his three students asleep. Naruto was face down on a bed Sasuke was asleep sitting up and Sakura was asleep kneeling on the floor with her am on the bed and her head on her arms. He gave a small chuckle at seeing them. From the reports he had gotten they had all gone head to head with none other than Orichimaru the Snake Sannin, he could see the curse mark on Sasukes neck from the door and the way the boys head was leading forward and to the side in his sleep. The fact that they had gone head on with the Sannin and lived was a miracle even if he knew that he wanted Sasuke alive and he guessed that Naruto and Sakura were alive so that he didn't fail in the exam.

"Time to get up" Kakashi said in a load voice which woke Sasuke and Sakura instantly, Naruto however just grunted and carried on snoring, Causing Kakashi to sweat drop. "Fine if you're not up in three seconds I'll have to eat this bowl of Raman myself" Faster than He could see the bowl was gone and Naruto was sitting up on his bed and eating the Raman with a goofy look on his face. Kakashi blinked twice and shrugged and threw some food at his other two students, who started eating like they hadn't eaten for a month, even sakura didn't care what she ate.

"Exam finishes in an hour you all need to be in the main hall then or you fail" Kakashi informed them turning to leave

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi looked back with wide eyes at the girls sudden outburst. "What about what happened in the forest? I mean I don't think we sho-"Sakura stopped when she looked at Sasuke who was giving her a death glare. Not wanting her to tell people about what Orochimaru had done to him by giving him a curse mark.

"Don't worry about it, it will get sorted but it will have to wait until after the second part of the exam has finished." Kakashi said seeing the look Sasuke was giving his female team mate and understanding what was going on in an instant.

"Kakashi-sensie there is something wrong with me that I need to talk to you about in private" Naruto said before anyone else could say more he got of the bed and walked out the door.

Kakashi blinked again and walked out after his blond student who was waiting for him in the hall. He was looking around making sure no one else was in the area, now Kakashi was confused.

"What's wrong Naruto? I already told you that any problems will have to wait until after this part of the exam. Im sure Sasu-"

"This has nothing to do with Sasuke" Naruto spat out getting pissed of that his supposed teacher. He was sick and tired of everything revolving around Sasuke and himself and even Sakura being pushed aside when it came to kakashi.

"Ok calm down Naruto. Tell me what's sooo bad you needed to could talk in private." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"You know what? You don't care so I'll go speak to the Old man instead" Naruto said walking away

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi called for him wondering who this Old man was and went of after him

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at a desk in one of the many offices that the Tower of Death had waiting for the last 30 minuet of the exam to finish. As he was taking a puff of his pipe there was a bang at his door and it suddenly opened to reveal Naruto and Kakashi there. Kakashi was grabbing onto Naruto trying to pull him backwards but Naruto being at stubborn as he was refusing and grabbing onto the door frame.

"GET THE HELL OF ME KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted at his teacher

"Naruto calm down you can't just barge in and demand to speak to the Hokage!" Kakashi countered "I'm sorry sir I didn't get to him in time to stop in from charging in" Kakashi said trying to apologize to the Hokage "I'll just ta-" and just like that Kakashi Hatake someone who was considered one of the top Jonin in the Leaf village was on the floor holing his balls after Naruto had back kicked him with his heal.

Hiruzen couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. "its ok Kakashi Naruto is welcome to come and see me whenever he likes."

"Thanks Old Man" Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi was just getting up slowly after the shot to the balls he had just gotten curtsy on Nartuo, and after hearing what Naruto referred the Hokage suddenly realized he might be in a bit of trouble as Naruto was here to speak to the leader of the village and his boss after Kakashi had tried to brush Naruto's problem off whatever it might have been.

"Now Naruto before I even speak to you, there is something you have to say to Kakashi" Hiruzen said with a serious look at Naruto that made the blond gulp and laugh while putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls Kakashi" Naruto said seriously as he knew that any jokes that he might have done wouldn't have been well received by the old Hokage when we was serious.

"That's better. Now what did you need to see me about that you couldn't speak to your teacher about?" He was confused at the blonds behavior as Naruto has never been one to act out ….in this way anyway.

"I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to listen and instead thought all I wanted to talk about was Sasuke but I have something VERY important that needed to be told to someone about what happened in the forest." He really wanted to import how important the situation was.

Before Hiruzen could speak Kakashi beat him to it."Naruto I have already told you we are fully aware about what happened in the Forest of death between your team and Orochimaru and we will sort out the seal that was placed on Sas-"

"Kakashi that's enough!" The old Hokage interrupted while looking at Naruto seeing how upset the boy was getting. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"There is something wrong with the seal. I think the fox is trying to break out, or trying to get to me!" Naruto said in distress

Both the older men stood in shocked silence. Kakashi looked down in shame that he was ignoring his student when he wanted to talk about something serious. Hiruzen was more controlled but on the inside he was worried. He was good at seals but nothing compared to the Forth or even his own student, was wasn't yet in the village.

"What do you mean Naruto" he asked the boy. Naruto then took of his jacket and shirt and showed them the seal which was normal except it now had an outta layer to it. "What happened Naruto?" he asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"That snake basterd hit me in the stomach then all I remember was pain and darkness" He replied. Hiruzen got Naruto to lift up his top so that he could inspect the seal. "Well I have good and bad news." The blond looked up with a bright real smile for the old man "The good is that I can remove it with no problem, it will hurt as before but it will be sorted".

"And the bad news?" Naruto asked

"The bad news is that it will do that same as in the forest and knock you out for some time. So if I did it now you would miss the rest of the second part of the exam." Hiruzen replied

"Well fuck!" Naruto cursed "well what should I do? Its voice is driving me crazy now. It was quiet before but it keeps calling to me?" He shouted at the two men

"What do you mean voice" Hiruzen said all calm slipping of his face. If the demon fox was talking to naruto and tried to persuade him to remove the seal then he could get free killing the blond and the village in the process.

"It's been calling to me since I woke up. Just calling my name. Except one time in the forest when it told me to 'Be Careful' about something."

Hiruzen sat a thought for a couple of minutes he looked at the clock on the wall and realized they had less than ten minutes before the exam was due to finish. "Well you have two choices Naruto. You can ether get this sorted now or you can wait till after this part of the exam was finished" He watched the boy's face to see what his reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed.

"I'll stay. I have been through too much crap to give up now. If the fox wants to whisper to me I'll tell it to go chock on one of its tails" Naruto said looking the Old man straight in the eyes. Hiruzen had been a ninja for all of his life and in those eyes was something that always made smile in excitement. No matter if it was from a ally or enemy seeing that fire in someone's eyes told him that they were going to be spectacular in life. Hiruzen wasn't someone who loved fighting or going out and fighting for the sake of fighting but when you have been alive as long as he had you come across people that were as strong or even stronger then you, you can't but help but want to prove that you are ether as strong or stronger than your opponent that meant double for Ninja. Right Now the fire and determination that was shining out of the blonds eyes was like looking into the sun, Hiruzen was excited to see how the boy grew.

"OK Naruto, keep this to yourself of course and come see me as soon as everything is finished."

"Ok old man cya laters" Naruto said with a wave and a grin and ran out to the main hall.

"Kakashi we will talk later" Hiruzen said after Naruto and ran out of the room. Kakashi gulped "yes sir" and he to walked out.

* * *

**_All fights happen the same up to this point_**

* * *

Naruto looked down from the balcony watching the current match going on. Shikamaru was fighting the girl from the Sound Ninja that had attacked them. While he was paying watching he wasn't really paying attention. He was getting more annoyed at the fox whispering in his head.

"Naruto…..Naruto"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto mentally shouted back at the voice. He had done that many times before but nothing had changed until now when he got a reply.

"What makes you think i am the Kyuubi?" The strange voice asked

This made Naruto pause he had been sure since first hearing it that it was the demon fox tring to get to him in some way. "Well what else is going to be talking to me in my head?" he did feel kind of stupid thinking that he could a convocation with the voice in his head. He only got a two word reply that confused the hell out of him.

"Your Soul" And for the first time in hours his head was suddenly clear. There was no voice, nothing calling his name. Before he could bask in the joy of his peace of mind he got a nudge from Sakura

"Naruto wake up and look" She said pointing to the computer board that they were using to pick people at random for the preliminary fights that had to take place for the exam could finish, cause to many teams had finished the second task and they couldn't have the third round go on for as long as it would have if they let everyone participate.

Naruto looked up and saw what she was talking about. It was time.

Naruto Uzamaki VS Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

Chapter 1 Done.

Thank you for reading and look forward to any comments i might get.

Internet Cookie if anyone can guess who/what the voice is going to be. Will be found out next chapter which is about half way done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belong to Kishimoto. If it did belong to me Naruto wouldn't have sucked throughout most of the series.

Speech: "Hello"

Thought: "_Hello_"

Other beings talking: "**Hello**"

FAoS: One i apologize for the spelling and typos, i'm writing this on fanfiction as my computer is old. the first chapter to me just wanted to get were we were going. i tried adding some extra bits to make it longer but i didn't feel that anything more was needed. Hopfully this next chapter might make up for it. Thank you for your review.

Guest:Not a bad guess, might be an idea for another time though.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto was in deep thought when he heard the name of his opponent. Trying to think of everything he knew about Kiba, which to be honest wasn't much. He always had his dog Akamaru with him and he had joined Naruto for a few pranks and after class lectures that Iruka had given some of the kids in the academy about their behaviour. Apart from that his mind drew a blank

"ALLLLLLLL RIGHT! We hit the jackpot Akamaru" Kiba shouted while Akamaru barked thinking his partner was playing.

"We get the dead-last of the class, there is no way we can lose!"

Instead of arguing with the boy Naruto just walked past him and down the stairs to wait in the arena for the match to start. Kiba was surprised with the blonds behaviour, hell everyone that new Naruto was shocked that he hadn't started shouting back.

"Whatever, he's probably too scared to even talk" Kiba said to himself trying to come up with some explanation to the blonds unusual behaviour. Kiba made his was down the stairs with Akamaru in his normal position in his hood.

"The Next Match Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka… BEGIN!" Hayate said before jumping back to a safe distance.

"You got no chance Naruto, I may not have been the rookie of the year but I was way above you in the academy MR Dead-Last" Kiba taunted Naruto trying to get a rise out of him. However all that happened was Kiba himself was getting more agitated at his opponent. "Is he ignoring me? Does he think he's that superior to me that he doesn't even take any notice of me!?" One of the things that always made Kiba angry was when he was ignored. He hated his Father who ignored him before he died, He hated when his sister ignored him and said he was nothing but a nuisance. He was not going to allow the dead-last of the class ignore him. In his life there were two types of people. The Alphas and the submissive's the alphas were the ones in charge. His Father was an arrogant bastered according to his mum and sister who said that he treated anyone not in his family like slaves, not like he treated his own family much better. When he died and his mum took over things became better and the whole clan became like a large family again but it was still knows who was on top of the clan, and for Naruto to treat him like this made his blood boil.

Naruto however was completely oblivious to the growing anger of his opponent. He couldn't focus on anything except the voice in his head which was steadily getting loader.

"**I am your soul**"

These words kept repeating over and over in his head. The Old man had told him that he didn't believe whatever it was Naruto was hearing was the fox trying to get to him or take him over, however that scared him just as much as it would have done if it was the fox as now he was hearing a strange voice in his head. The only reason that he wasn't totally freaking out was that the voice didn't sound scary or strange, hell it sounded like someone he knew but just couldn't remember, the answer was there at the edge of his mind but he just couldn't reach it and it was annoying him to hell.

"**NARUTO WATCH OUT**!"

With those words Naruto ducked in pure instinct just avoiding a clawed hand that belonged to Kiba, who had reached the limit of his anger and had attacked not caring if Naruto was ready or not. Naruto spent the next minuet dodging Kiba's relentless assault. Kiba was kicking, punching and trying to hit him with his clawed hands. Naruto managed to dodge most of the attacks but some managed to get through and scratch him on his arms and face.

"Will you just stand still? You can't win so if you're not going to give up then just get beaten so that other people can fight." Kiba said after stopping and catching his breath.

"What?" Naruto was confused; having not been paying attention he had missed all of Kiba's earlier comments

"I said that you can't win. You are the dead-last of just our group, not to mention the dead-last of this entire exam. "The only reason you managed to get this far is because you have Sasuke and Sakura on your team, I mean come on the Rookie of the Year and the Top female of our class probably didn't even need you, you just got carried through." Kiba said with a smug grim thinking that he had finally got through the front that Naruto was trying to use and had managed to annoy him which would make him easier to beat because when Naruto got angry he made mistakes.

Naruto however wasn't fazed he was the jailor for the Nine-tailed fox and had been called names and taunted since he was old enough to understand what people were saying. So Kiba's comments just went in one ear and out the other. However there was one comment that got to him.

"You think that the only reason im here is because of Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked with a scowl on his face. The fact that someone had said that pissed him right off. "If you really believe that then you're in for a rude awakening" As he said this he got into a fighting stance. Kiba did the same and they charged at each other.

* * *

Up in the stands Kakashi watched his blond student was unusual focus. Something that Kurenai Yūhi who was the Jonin Sensie of team 8 was quick to pick up on.

"What's up Kakashi? No matter how hard you look Kiba won't lose here. No Matter how good you are as a ninja doesn't mean you're students will follow you." She said with a grin, she always liked trying to rile up Kakashi as he could be so calm and collected. Her grin fell when he didn't respond, she looked harder and she could tell that he was seriously watching the fight. However it wasn't the two fighting that he was watching it was Just Naruto. "Kakashi? What's wrong?" she was about to give up on trying to get a reply when Kakashi spoke very quietly so only she could hear.

"Naruto is different"

"I don't understand"

"That isn't the same Naruto I have been training for the past three months" Kakashi said never taking his eyes of his blond student

"What! You mean that's an imposter?" Kurenai She said startled and turning to see if she could see that same thing as Kakashi

"No that is still Naruto, what I mean is that everything about him seems to have changed, his attitude, fighting style everything."

"How can you be sure?" She questioned wanting to understand were this was coming from.

"After we got back from the Land of Waves I wanted to see how far they had come. So I had a fight with each of them on their own and as a team. Sakura is poor and hadn't changed much, she still focuses on her looks and how she can go out with Sasuke. Naruto had improved nicely, since learning the tree walking he was using chakra through his feat to make himself faster although I don't think he knew he was doing it. Sasuke improved a great deal but I think that is mainly that he has managed to unlock his sharingan so he could better react to mine and his team's movements a lot easier."

"Were are you going with this Kakashi?" Kurenai was getting impatient

"The whole time I was fighting them I was using my Sharingan" Kakashi carried on like she hadn't said anything.

"Isn't that's a bit extreme for a training exercise" She was shocked that he would use something like that on genin.

For a few minutes nothing was said as they watched Naruto and Kiba fight back and forth, so far for the five minuets that the match had been going on for they were fairly even. Were Kiba had speed and flexibility Naruto had power and endurance. To some it might look like Kiba was winning as he had hit Naruto more times but his attacks were more about speed strikes on the other hand Naruto had hit Kiba less but had done more damage with each attack.

"I used the sharingan to try and get them to work together more to give them experience in fighting a vastly superior opponent. After what happened in Wave I wanted them to have more chance then they did then." Kurenai had heard what had happened, Kakashi and his new genin team had had to fight against Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. He was an elite Jonin considered to be on the same level as Kakashi. "Of cource while fighting them my Sharingan picked up and memorised all of the fighting styles and their tells."

"There tells?" Now Kurenai was really getting confused

"When everyone fight they have certain combat tells. How much they pivot on a foot before they start running, the twitch of a hand if they are going to use a weapon you get my meaning now?" She nodded "These tells can be reduced the same as learning to use jutsu without hand signs, however a Genin who has only been out of the academy for a few months wouldn't know what his own tells were without someone telling him about them." He paused as both fighters stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath. "Naruto's are different from then and also they are a lot less obvious, to people like us who have seen a lot of combat they can be picked up on and read easily but to others like himself who only have limited experience it would probably look like he is standing still one second and attacking the next."

Kurenai was about to ask something else when Kiba got hit by a very hard right hook and went flying into the wall below them.

"No matter what you think you know Kurenai just watch this fight. Naruto might not win but I can guarantee that Kiba will have the hardest fight he's ever had" Kurenai was about to reply but the look on Kakashi's face at the time was deadly serious, the only times she had seen it before was when he was fighting. She turned and focused back on the arena floor were Kiba was getting back up after Akamaru had run over to see if his partner was ok.

* * *

"Wow what do you know, even for a dead-last you can hit hard" Kiba laughed as he spat out some blood. He might be wearing a smile but inside he was worried. Naruto hit hard and he wasn't getting in as many hits as he thought he would. "I was thinking that I would be able to fight you on my own but it seems I will have to go all out" Kiba said while a big grin same to his face. "Come on Akamaru lets end this fight!" With that Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto.

"Bring it!" Naruto shouted back while placing his fingers in a cross with that another Naruto appeared besides him.

Kiba Laughed as he ran towards Naruto "Haha you finally managed to do that jutsu from the academy, but it won't help you here." Akamaru went the long way around to attack Naruto from behind while Kiba charged straight ahead intending to run through the fake Naruto. When he got close enough he was shocked when the fake Naruto punched him in the face hard enough to go flying back to where he had started running from. Seeing His partner get hit Akamaru stopped his attack and waited to see what was going to happen.

"What the HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Kiba ended up shouting while getting up slowly. That last punch had heart a lot. "How the hell did that clone hit me? It's just an illusion."

"No its not" Naruto stated "These are my Shadow Clones they are as solid as you and me, and unlucky for you I can do this." With another hand seal four more Shadow clones popped up "Dame I was trying to get about ten more. This must be what the Old man meant when he said my chakra would be screwed up until he gets the extra seal off of me" Naruto said to himself but not letting Kiba know anything was wrong.

"I don't care how many of you there are. Six nothings still equal NOTHING!" Kiba was anger now, he took a small red pill out of his pocket "Akamaru Catch" he then threw the pill at his partner who caught and ate the pill while running back to where Kiba was. After his fur turned red Kiba shouted "Man Beast Clone" There was a puff of smoke and were Akamaru was now stood another KIba "This is it Naruto, you might have done well but now your chance of winning has dropped to zero. Akamaru lets go!" They both started running towards the group of Naruto's just as Kiba was about to attack he threw four small balls at the ground in front of the Naruto group. When they hit the floor the group of Narutos were suddenly covered in smoke.

"It end NOW" Kiba shouted jumping into the air with Akamaru right behind him. The two of them started to spin "Fang over Fang!" they both looked like tornados that headed straight for and into the smoke.

Naruto was caught off guard when the smoke hit while coughing he got sudden images in his head of being drilled in the stomach or head, he froze wondering where these images and come from which made things worse cause at that moment he got hit directly in his chest and knocked into the air. While flying through the air he saw one of the spinning tornados turn and come directly for him. He placed his arm in a cross guard but it did no good and he was knocked to the other side of the arena and into the wall.

Kiba came to a stop when he saw Naruto get hit by Akamaru, he was sure that it was over.

"And that's the end of the dead-last" KIba smirked not wanting to admit that he was having trouble dealing with the blond boy "Proctor call it would you so we can see some real fights" Kiba looked over at Hyate expecting him to agree what he got instead was a punch to the stomach doubling him over, a knee to the face making him straighten up this was where he caught sight of Naruto. He was shocked beyond belief, he was sure that it was over and because of this he was in trouble. He could see Akamaru running over but he wouldn't make it in time to save him. He would have to hope he could get up after the hits Naruto put on him to carry on.

After Naruto kneed Kiba in the face he spun round for a leg sweep on the back of Kiba's legs, quicker than most thought possible he was standing with a double handed smash to Kiba's stomach which smashed him so hard that he bounced off the floor. It was enough for Naruto to let fly a huge right foot kick that hit Kiba in the ribs and sent him flying. Luckily or unluckily depending on who you ask Kiba didn't go flying into a wall, instead his fall was broken when he flew right into a charging Akamaru, they both hit the floor hard and lay still.

Kurenai couldn't belive what she was seeing. Kiba's Fang over Fang was the most overall damaging in her whole team. Shino wasn't weak by any means but he didn't have the raw power that Kiba's attack did and Hinata just didn't have the confidence to put the power behind her attacks. She had seen his attack take out high Chunnin rogue ninja they had fought on some C rank missions, to see a genin who was supposed to be the Dead-last of the academy get up and go on the attack was astounding. The combo that he had just pulled off was amazing, she knew that even as a jonin she could never do it the way that Naruto had just done it.

* * *

"GUY-SENSEI Naruto's Taijutsu attack is awesome" the young Rock lee shouted from next to her.

"That is it Lee, it shows that Young Naruto has really worked hard, one isn't able to pull off a combo attack like that on the fly without perfect planning and timing" the man called Guy spoke with a lot of enthusiasm

"Guy-Sensei if I cannot come up with a awesome attack like that I will do one thousand push-ups, and If I cannot do that I will do one thousand sit-ups!" Lee shouted

"Yes Lee let the Power of Youth Explode"!

"Guy-Sensei"

"Lee"

The two green spandex clad ninja hugged each other and a sunset on the Beach appeared from behind them. The rest of the audience was horror struck at the scene.

* * *

*Sorry couldn't resist putting that in there ^-^*

* * *

Back in the arena Kiba was picking himself up of the floor slowly, Blood was dripping of his chin coming from the corner of his mouth.

"_DAME IT! HOW CAN HE BE THIS STRONG_!?" Kiba shouted to himself, unable to comprehend that the 'Dead-Last' was not only able to fight him evenly but almost win the whole match. Even if Kiba would never admit it he was struggling to stand now. He looked up towards Naruto and noticed that his opponent wasn't in much better condition. He was breathing hard, had blood running down the left side of his face and into his eye. "_I can still win this_" He thought with a renewed confidence. "Akamaru! One more time and we end this" Kiba shouted to his partner who ran back and they stood together.

Kiba had one more chance at this and he wasn't going to waste it. After doing some hand signs he called out "Clone Jutsu" with that two more copies of Kiba appeared next to him. "ATTACK!"

Naruto felt like crap, despite getting back up and beating on Kiba that last attack had hurt him very badly. It was only due to the adrenalin and his own ability to block out the pain for a short time that he had managed to get back up and take advantage of KIba when he had dropped his guard. However as soon as he had finished his attack he felt like his legs had turned to stone and he couldn't move them, it was the same for his arms. When Kiba called for Akamaru he tried getting into a guard position but it hurt to move any part of his body.

"_Is this as far as I can go? Does all my training mean nothing?_" Naruto thought as he saw KIba summon two clones. He knew these we just illusions but he didn't know if he would be able to dodge all four of them just to make sure that the real ones didn't hit him.

"ATTACK" Naruto got as ready as possible when KIba shouted this, he was going to do his best here to dodge as much as possible however the next thing he saw was four little balls hit the ground by his feet and smoke started to cover him again. "SHIT!" Naruto knew what was coming next and new if he got hit again like before even with the fox healing ability he wouldn't be able to get back up, he heard Kiba shout through the smoke.

"Fang over Fang!"

This was it, it was going to end here if he got hit it was over if he managed to stop the attack of get them he would win but he couldn't think of anything.

_"I have to win, I need to show everyone I am not the lower they think I am. But what can I do?"_

"**Let me help you**" Naruto froze, not now he couldn't deal with this now. In a matter of second Kiba and Akamaru were gonna come spinning through the smoke and the voice was back. "**Let me help you can you can win here and have the potential to become the strongest**" The mysterious voice said to him in his head, there was just one problem.

"_How can I trust you when I don't know who or what you are_" Naruto replied, as he looked up his eye's widened, some of the smoke had cleared and there was For spinning drills coming straight for him and he had no idea which were real and which were fake.

"**At the moment you only have two choices. Fight or Fall."** Naruto didn't know what to do. Something inside him said that whatever this was wouldn't hurt him and that he would be safe, but his life so far was making his head fight his heart.

"I** promise you Naruto I am not the fox or would I ever want to hurt you ….trust me ple**ase"

With those works and the impending pain that was coming towards him Naruto made his decision.

"_Ok I accept you help, but who are you_"

**"I have been calling to you for a while now, I wonder if you can hear my name yet? I am …**"

"_What was that? I didn't hear you name._" Naruto was getting confused now

"I**t seems you are not ready yet, however I will give you some of my power to show you that you can trust me**"

Kiba knew that this was it Naruto wasn't able to move and his attack would hit.

"It's over" Suddenly a brilliant white light shone out of the smoke "What the….?" Kiba reached the smoke and both he and Akamaru hit something hard and stopped dead. As they were still spinning it started to blow the smoke away.

"That's Impossiable!" Kurenai shouted as the smoke revealed what had happened. In the middle of the arena was both Kiba and Akamaru still in the middle of their Fang over Fang Jutsu, still spinning strong however they weren't moving anywhere. Both attacks had been stopped buy the large Zanpakuto that Naruto was holding horizontal in front of his face with one and on the holt and the other on the flat side of the point of the sword. The Blade itself looked plain the hilt was red and had nine orange tassels hanging of the end. The only thing about the blade was that its size was about the same size as Naruto himself.

Everyone else in the stands was shocked that suck an attack had been stopped but a single sword but the biggest questions on everyone's mind was were had the sword come from as the blond ninja hadden't been using a sword the whole fight. Kakashi and Sakura were the most baffled as they both new that Naruto had never used any time of sword in a fight before.

"I am no longer the dead-last of the group Kiba" Naruto's voice brought everyones attention back to the fight itself. "That might have been true once, but no more and NEVER AGAIN!" Naruto shouted that last words at the same time as he used the last of his strength to push both Kiba and Akamaru towards the roof, he then jumped up after them and with one more mighy swing hit both of them with the flat side of the blade. Considering that both were still spinning at high speeds and the power in which Naruto hit them back down to the ground they hit the floor fast and very hard.

When the dust had settled both Akamaru and KIba were laying inside a creator in the ground and both were unconscious. Naruto Landed on the ground and lifted the sword over his right shoulder and placed it into a sheath that was now on his back that travelled the length of his body.

Everyone was shocked at the power the blond had used and a few were now worried, they thought someone like Naruto would have been an easy fight but after the display of strength, defence and pure determination they now knew that Naruto was someone never to be underestimate.

"And the winner is Naruto Uzamaki.

Chapter 2 Completed.

Good or bad? Please review and let new know. A Free Internet cookie for any that guessed wright on the mystery voice. That will be the only type of Crossover that will be in this story, everything else will still follow The Naruto timeline.

Couple of things to add.

1: Paring is undecided. If anyone has a good idea who Naruto could pair with then please say names and ill think if I can fit them in. Conditions: Has to be female. I have nothing against it but I'm not one for writing male and male parings. Will not be Sakura and probs not Hinata. Nothing against them both just it's a very common paring and both have faults that I don't rely want to go into with this story.

2. I am on the lookout for a beta Reader please. As you have just seem my spelling is bad, it a word document doesn't flag it up as wrong then it doesn't register in my head and having anything wrong with it. SO if you are one or know one that might be interested please PM me. I plan to update every week or two (depends how much time I have with work and family)

3. Will try to respond to each review at the begging of each chapter. However if I get a review after finishing a chapter I might just forget to add it but it will be in a following chapter so please to keep an eye out before reviewing the same thing again.

Thank You all

Chaosend logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belong to Kishimoto. If it did belong to me Naruto wouldn't have sucked throughout most of the series.

Speech: "Hello"

Thought: "_Hello_"

Other beings talking: "**Hello**"

Other Beings Thinking "_**Hello"**_

Jutsu/Special Attacks "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_"

Kurama Thunderstorm - Not to worry my man, Naruto WONT be as mush of an idiot buy will still be naruto, and he will become strong, also we will only have ONE pairing. As for Sara i cant say i have seen the film (going to soon through) the pairing wont be decided until after the time skip so you never know.

* * *

The Life and Legend of Naruto

Chapter 3

And the Winner is….Naruto Uzumaki

Silence filled the arena after Hayate's announcement, for those that didn't know Naruto it was the raw power and determination that he had shown throughout the fight. For those that did now him or at least they thought they knew him it was the fact that the same person that they had looked down at him as the dead-last yet here he was showing them how much he had changed in such a short amount of time.

There were two people who were more confused than anyone else, they were Kakashi and Sakura. Both of then knew that Naruto had never used a sword before for all they knew he had never even held a sword before. But watching him hold that large blade with just his right hand and swing it up and secure it to his back with ease told them that he knew what he was doing, but what didn't make sense was they had never seen that sword before and due to the size it wasn't something that he would be able to hide easily.

One other that was paying VERY close attention was Sarutobi. When the light had flashed he had no problem with looking into the light and had seen the sword materialize out of thin air. And the power that had exploded out of Naruto felt nothing like the fox did twelve years ago.

"_I'll have to speak to Jaraiya before he meets Naruto to let him know what has happened. Naruto you continue to surprise me" _Sarutobi thought to himself with a smile on his face, he felt proud that Naruto was growing to be strong and he had a feeling that one day the young boy was going to very strong.

As Naruto made his way back to his team he felt happy that he had won but now for the first time in a very long time he felt at peace within himself. He couldn't explain it in full but for a long time he had felt that his mind, body and soul had been trying to pull him in different directions. He could feel his own Chakra inside him flow at peace instead of raging around like a tornado. His mind felt clear and his body felt relaxed. He would have to try speaking with the old man when he went to see him about removing the extra seal that the snake basterd had placed on him.

As he walked past the other teams he could see than staring at him and it didn't bother him as this time they were watching him because he had done something good not because of something stupid he had done.

"Well done Naruto, You did very well" He looked up and saw Kakashi giving him a thumb up while giving his traditional closed eye smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei" Despite what had happened before the preliminaries had begun he was happy that Kakashi was acknowledging him so he smiled back and thanked his Sensei

"Naruto where did you get that sword from?" Sakura asked not really caring as he wasn't Sasuke

"Let's not talk about that here in the open Sakura" Kakashi spoke before Naruto could say anything.

"But Kakashi-Sensei Naruto has never had a sword like that before, I think as his team we I deserve to know." Sakura argued making Kakashi sigh because he could see that everyone else was paying close attention wanting to know what was going on. He was surprised when Naruto let out a small laugh. The laugh wasn't kind or caring like normal this was cold and sent a small chill down Kakashi's spine.

"Why are you laughing like that idiot you're freaking me out" Sakura shouted and went to hit the blond on the head; however her fist was caught in Naruto's hand with ease. She was shocked Naruto had never made any attempt to stop her hitting him in the past.

"First never try hitting me again you have no right, I may have let it go in the past but enough is enough. I am not your personal punching bag or the thing you can beat on to make yourself feel better after getting turned down by Sasuke again." Naruto still had her fist in his hand and was putting a slight pressure on it to make sure she knew he was serious. "Second what you THINK you deserve and what you ACTUALLY do deserve are two totally different thing, the only people who have any authority over me are Kakashi-Sensei and the Hokage not some useless fan girl who only cares about becoming the next Mrs Uchiha and not about how she can make herself better so she doesn't DIE" His voice had become loader over as he continued to speak and now everyone in the arena could hear what he was saying. "Third and final I haven't seen you and Sasuke as Team since the beginning, but I have played nice and tried to get along with you both. Sasuke I can somewhat get on with I understand why he is the way he is but you? All you have ever done is agree with everything Sasuke says and dismiss me as a nuisance, I know that you wish it was just you and Sasuke without me but you know what? I no longer give A SHIT ABOUT YOU HARUNO!" By the end Naruto was shouting as months of pent up anger and frustration towards his team was finally coming out.

"Naruto that's enough, let go of Sakura's hand please" Kakashi had waiting till now to say something cause he knew that something like this needed to be said to her, at this moment in time when he thought about her future all he could see was another name on the Memorial Stone.

"Fine" Naruto said letting go of Sakura, who started rubbing her hand after Naruto had been squeezing it to hard "But I warn you now Sakura if you try hitting me again for no reason I will retaliate" and with that he walked away from her and Kakashi and stood on the other side of Team Eight and Nine near the stairs.

"Kakashi-Sensei aren't you going to tell him off for hurting me and having ago at me?" Sakura decided to try complaining

"I will speak to him later" Sakura got a smug grim however it was wiped of when Kakashi continued to speak to her "However he is right about a few things Sakura. If you carry on the way you are then you will die, you remember what happened when we went on our last 'Normal C rank' mission?" She nodded back to him, she still had nightmares about Zabuza Momochi coming out of the mist and killing her and Sasuke "If something like that happens again and none of us are there to help you it will be the end of you. You need to have a long hard think about what you really want in life." Kakashi finished and turned back to the arena.

While they had been talking the arena had been fixed up as Naruto's and Kiba's fight and left quite a bit of damage to the walls and floor.

Naruto was thinking hard about a few things. Sakura had pissed him of with trying to say that they were a team and that meant she deserved to know everything. He was also trying to get in contact with whoever was speaking to him during the match but he was getting no reply. He focused again on the matches as they went on. Choji lost to Dosu after Choji crashed into a wall and Dosu hit him with the strange gauntlet on his right arm. Tenten lost to Temari from the Sand Village after all her attacks were blown away by Temari's large fan. However the current match had really ticked him off, it was between Hinata and her cousin Neji. All Neji had done through the fight was put her down and chip away at her confidence until he had managed to get a chakra palm shot to her chest.

"Procter its over she lost" Neji stated while walking away.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that dumbass" He looked up and saw Naruto pointing behind him. He looked behind him and his eye's widened, Hinata was standing. She was shaky but she was on her feet.

"Why fight? What makes you think you have any possible chance to win? It is fate; you are a failure and will amount to nothing."

"C-Cause I made a promise to never give up" Hinata spoke softly

"Really and who would you make such a stupid promise to?" Neji was getting irritated now

"To one that I admire I promised to never give up as long as they do" With that Hinata charged and started to attack Neji with all the strength she had left. Neji was caught off guard at her sudden and quick attack however she was too weak to keep up the speed and as she slowed hit her again in the chest. She didn't fall but she wasn't moving ether. As he walked away he heard her speak once again.

"No matter what you say about fate you still try to fight against it." Neji was enrage and charged at Hinata

"Neji enough the fight is over" Hayate shouted but he didn't listen and went to strike her, in a puff of smoke all the Jonin Sensei and Hayate were in front and around Neji making sure he didn't make another step.

"And look the Main Family gets special treatment once again" Neji said with venom in his voice.

"Neji that's enough, you said you wouldn't let your hatred control you during the exam" Guy said in a deadly serious voice. He let Neji go who turned and walked away as both Naruto and Lee had jumped down and ran towards Hinata to see if she was ok.

"Hay you" Neji said getting Naruto's attention "Do me a favour keep the commentary down and actually try to act like a proper ninja instead of some dame cheerleader"

"I can do whatever the hell I like and nothing YOU would ever say could change that." Naruto responded in anger.

"Ok well here is a little advice. Stop following hopeless dream you are nothing but a failure and nothing you will do can ever cha" he was interrupted by another large puff of smoke in front of him and something knocked him down. When the smoke cleared it showed that Naruto had almost cleaved Neji in two from top to bottom and yet again the Jonin in the room and managed to interfere and stop someone from getting killed. Guy was stood were Neji once stood and had caught the sword by the blade with his bare hands on each of the flat sides of the blade, both Kakashi and Kurenai had hold of one of Naruto's arms and Hayate was holding him round his stomach.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi tried reasoning with the boy. Suddenly there was another puff of smoke it cleared to show someone else had joined in and was placing a single hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Naruto that is enough now" a calm voice said next to Naruto's head that instantly calmed him down.

"Old Man?" Naruto looked back at the old Hokage and relaxed at seeing the calm face of Sarutobi; he walked back and put his sword back in its place on his back. "Let it go Naruto, we need to finish the exams then we can talk and sort out your problems." He started walking away with Naruto following him back up to the balcony area. Neji was about to say something but his mouth was suddenly covered by Guy

"Whatever you are thinking of saying Neji I would think again, if it wasn't for us you would be in two half and not only would you be insulting Naruto but the Hokage also." Guy said in the most serious voice he had ever seen come from his eccentric Sensei. After the arena was cleared the last couple of matches played out, Lee fought hard and showed himself to be an exceptional ninja but against Garra it just wasn't enough. After a very tough fight Garra managed to capture Lee left arm and leg and crush his bones, also because of opening five of the eight inner gates the strain on Lee's body was in very bad condition.

After a long speech about the rules of the third part of the exam that was not going to be held for another month the remaining eight contestants each got a number to decide the order of fighting and who their opponents would be.

1st Match Neji Vs Naruto

2nd Match Shino Vs Konkaro

3rd Match Shikamaru Vs Temari

4th Match Sasuke Vs Garra

5th Match Dosu Vs Winner of Match 4

They all made their way back to the village through a tunnel that ran from the tower to a building next to the entrance to the Forest of Death. When they got to the other side each team/member when of in their own directions, Naruto walked away with the Hokage.

"Sakura meet me tomorrow at 12 noon sharp in the normal place." They had found that when he spoke like this it meant that he would actually be on time something which had got them into trouble in the past when he had been waiting for two hours for all three to show up so they could start an important mission. After getting her confirmation of understanding he walked away towards the Hokage tower.

Once they had made their way into the Hokages office Sarutobi called to his assistant that they were not to be interrupted. He closed the door and activated a seal on the wall that made the room private to anyone outside.

"Now Naruto I think it's time you explain a few things. Let's start with were that sword has come from." Sarutobi had sat behind his desk and looked at the blond waiting for him to respond.

"Ummm I'm not really sure" Naruto replied with his hands behind his head and a small chuckle "I can say that I'm sure that the voice I was hearing is not the fox and since I got this I have felt more at peace with myself then I ever remember." Naruto sat there with a genuine smile on his face.

"But Naruto you attacked and almost killed Neji, if we hadn't have stopped you who would have chopped him in half" Kakashi stated while leaning against the opposite wall.

"He wasn't going to kill the boy Kakashi" Sarutobi said before Naruto could respond "I could see and feel from where I was standing that there was no real killing intent in his actions."

"Thanks Old Man" Naruto said with a smile

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, Naruto I trust you and if you believe that this isn't the fox and that you are in control then I will not take any further action. However if I think they something may be wrong at any time I will take action am I clear?" He said looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto knew that this was not him joking around with the "Old Man" This was the person he wanted to be he was dealing with The Hokage of Konoha a man that had lived through countless battles and was responsible for all the lives that called Konoha home.

"Of course Lord Hokage" Naruto said. This shocked Kakashi as he had never seen Naruto show such respect before. Sarutobi however new that what he had said got through to Naruto with his response.

"Now as for the other matter let's get rid of that seal. Now I need you to take of your sword, jacket and shirt and stand in front of the couch there." Naruto did as instructed "Now this will hurt and as your exhausted already I expect you to be out for a couple of hours but don't worry you can stay here until you wake up. Ready?" Naruto nodded quicker and he could see Sarutobi struck Naruto in the stomach in the same place as Orochimaru has before. "Five Pronged Seal Release" Sarutobi called out and everything went dark.

"He will be fine when he wakes, probably with more energy than he has now" Sarutobi chuckled at the mischief he knew Naruto could get up to with the amount of energy he did have. "Now Kakashi what exactly have you been doing with your team?" he said

Kakashi sighed "I have been trying to get them to work together as a team more than anything, it seems to be working between Naruto and Sasuke they have been using their rivalry to push each other and have developed a mutual respect for one another, Sakura however….i can't get her out of her fan-girl stage. She still focuses more on what she can do to make Sasuke to like her and still tries to put Naruto down, but as you saw he's not going to let that happen anymore. If I'm honest if she doesn't change soon I will have to drop her from the team altogether." Kakashi stopped unsure what else to say at the moment.

"If she can't focus on what is needed then you have two choices, you drop her from the team or you watch her die. However I also wanted to know about what Naruto said before the fights in the Tower of Death."

"Well since Sasuke got his Sharingan I admit I have spent a bit more time with him than the others, part of it was of the councils orders and the other is that he needed to know how to use it before the exams." Kakashi tried explain a valid reason "I never meant to make Naruto feel like I didn't care you know that I do for many reasons"

"Ok Kakashi but I will be watching to see how things go, and you need to do something about Sakura and soon Kakashi" Kakashi knew he was being dismissed and nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi looked over at the sleeping Naruto and decided to get back to the bane of his existence paper work. _"I'll find out how you did it Minato I swear to God" _he raged in his mind at how Minato the Fourth Hokage was able to do paperwork and spend time with his wife and friends at the same time.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto found himself stood in a dark corridor filled with water that came up to just above his ankles, there were water pipes along the walls and the only sound was the occasional drip of water from the pipes to the floor.

"_What the hell type of crappy place is this?" _ He thought to himself, he started to feel as if he should head in a specific direction so he head there. After about five minutes he walked into a huge room with a large gate on the other side, he walked forward until he was about half way across when he suddenly heard a dark chuckle.

"**Hehehe so finally you come " **came a large voice out of the darkness. As Naruto took a closer look he could see the outline of something very large behind the cage, it took a few second for the shock to ware of for Naruto to respond to what he had seen.

"You're the K-Kyuubi"

"_**Well what do you know, you not as stupid as you normally act" **_The Kyuubi laughed at the glare Naruto sent at him after his last comment. _**"Now that we are not separated by that blasted seal that the snake summoner put on you how about we make a deal." **_

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked in wonder that he was talking to the Kyuubi normally despite what people had told him about the demon.

"**You will have to come closer as I don't feel like having to shout the whole convocation"** Naruto started walking forward only to jump back as huge claws came through the gate and missed him by a few inches **"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTERED, WITH YOU DEAD FROM THE INSIDE I CAN BE FREE OF THE PRISON!"** Screamed the fox as load as he possibly could.

Something inside Naruto snapped "WELL FUCK YOU, YOU GIANT FURBALL!" he shouted back not showing any fear, just pure determination that made the Kyuubi stop his ranting.

"**Hmmm well what do you know you do have some guts after all, it's been a long time since someone has spoken to me like that. There might be some potential to you after all, now get outa here I want some peace and quiet**" With a wave of his paw Naruto was thrown back and all light faded away. After he was gone another voice spoke from out of the darkness

"**That was unnecessary; he will have a hard time trusting you now" **A voice spoke from the darkness

"**Maybe but it was fun, besides now that you're here things will become very interesting, it might even be worth staying awake just to see what happens when he gains the power to call you." **Kyuubi responded into the darkness before resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

**-Real World-**

Naruto woke and found himself in the Hokage office and Sarutobi at his desk sorting out some paperwork.

"Ahhh awake at last Naruto" the old man said without looking up "You have been asleep about five hours it's getting late" Naruto looked outside and saw that the sun was almost fully set. "How are you feeling" Sarutobi asked him pulling the paper down and looking him over.

"Ok I guess" he was thinking of everything that had happened that day when a sudden memory popped into his head. "Hay Old Man I need to ask you, when I was fighting Kiba and he threw the smoke at me I saw and felt him attack me but I never felt anything until the end, do you know anything?"

"It seems you have discovered the secret to the Shadow Clone Jutsu, any memories that your clones get set sent back to the owner when they dispel." After seeing Naruto's confused face he decided a different tactic was needed for the boy "Make a single Shadow Clone and I will show you" Naruto did as instructed. At the same time Sarutobi also created a single shadow clone after telling the Naruto clone to follow him both clones walked out of the room. About five minutes of silence later.

"Hell yeah, you mean it Old Man?" Naruto stopped and blinked three times "Wait what the fuck?"

"As you have just experienced the convocation that our clones had goes back to the originals memory after they dispel"

"So you really want to take me out for all I can eat Raman?" Naruto said in excitement

Sarutobi laughed at how single mined Naruto could be when it came to Raman "Yes Naruto I will but do you understands what I mean with the shadow clones?" He asked wanting to make sure that the boy knew what was going on.

"Yeah I get it thanks old man, does that mean that I could make my clones learn things and I'll get the knowledge back" After seeing Sarutobi nod he thought about it for a couple more minutes. "So I could learn five things at once without a problem, or hell I could make one hundred clones learn the same thing for an hour and get like a hundred hours' worth of training in a single hour?"

"Yes that's right Naruto however I must ask you not to do that yet, you are still young and if you overload your brain with too much information while you are not fully developed then you could cause serious damage to yourself. At most I could say you can use twelve clones for this type of learning, and before you say anything I know you can make hundreds or even thousands but having them fight and having them all learn large amounts of information and dispelling it into your brain has to possibility to kill you." Sarutobi warned Naruto you nodded that he understood

"Ok old man I'll do as you ask, no more than twelve clones to learn things. But I still don't understand something" Sarutobi looked at him which told him to continue "If the shadow clones can do this and you can do them also, why haven't you been using them to do that paperwork that your always complaining about?" Naruto looked up when he heard a thud and saw that Sarutobi had passed out on the desk. After making sure that he was still alive Naruto shrugged and headed home for a proper sleep.

The next Morning Konoha was getting ready for another busy day of trade when shouting could be heard throughout the village.

"IM FREE, IM FREE, IM FINALLY FREE" all the people of the village stared wide eyes and jaws dropped a the site of Sarutobi Hizuren the Third Hokage of Konoha running, screaming and jumping around like child. "This must have been how Minato felt when he had finished his paperwo…." Suddenly he stopped "YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! DAME YOU MINATO!" suffice to say he had finally figured out how the fourth had done both paperwork and continue to have a life.

* * *

A few days had passed since the end of the second task for the chunnin exams and Naruto was in the Hospital office with the rest of team seven and Kakashi. Sasuke had woken up the day before from having the Curse Mark sealed by Kakashi after his fight in the preliminaries. He had been told by Kakashi that he had had a good long talk with Sakura and had decided to let her carry on being a ninja as long as she showed some progress in the next few months.

"Ok you three I have made plans and arrangements for all three of you to get training. Sasuke will be with me, and before you start Naruto there is NO one else in the village that can train Sasuke and you know that. Sakura I have asked the head healer of the hospital to allow you to take a course in Medical jutsu to see if that is a good area for you, and as for you Naruto I have asked a couple of friends if they can help you how to learn to use your new sword. Now Sasuke you will be release in about two hours so I want you to meet me in the training grounds after you have gone home and gotten changed. Sakura the head healer is in her office down the hall I suggest you go and speak to her to see if this interests you"

"Ok Sensei, I'll see you later Sasuke" And she ran out of the room without acknowledging Naruto

"Naruto you come with me and we will go meet the two you I have asked to train you to use your sword; however both of them are still going to be on missions so you are going to have to train on some other things when they are not available."

"Ok, cya laters Sasuke" Both Naruto and Kakashi walked out leaving Sasuke on his own.

"_Naruto new sword? What happened while I was out?" _he shrugged and lay back down getting some rest before training would start.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi had led Naruto to a training ground 45 which was next to the Forest of Death "Now Naruto only specific people are allowed to use this training ground and I have gotten permission to allow you to use it even if you have no one with you but you MUST keep it to yourself."

"Sure Kakashi Sensei I promise" Naruto responded without hesitation

Kakashi knew what Naruto's promises meant to him. He could sense that his two friends were about to get here. Suddenly two people jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

"Naruto I would like to introduce two friends of mine."

"Hay I know you, you were the proctor for the fights in the Tower of Death" Naruto interrupted

"Yes Naruto this is Hayate Gekkō and the woman is Yūgao Uzuki" Naruto looked at the woman in front of him apart from her purple hair she there was nothing different about her compared to other woman, she had a blank face but he could tell from the look she was giving him she wasn't too pleased to be here. "Thanks again for this Hayate, Yugao you are the only people I could think of that could help Naruto enough before the third part of the exam."

"No problem Kakashi, I saw what Naruto can do I think he has potential" Naruto blushed at this he wasn't use to people saying good things about him.

"Ok I leave him in your capable hands" With that Kakashi took off so that he would have a hour to himself before he had to meet Sasuke

"Now Naruto why don't we introduce ourselves properly" He looked at Yugao, who looked back at him and turned her head away causing him to sigh.

"It's ok you don't have to help me" Naruto said causing them both to look round at him in shock

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hayate asked

"I can tell she doesn't want to be here, in fact I can tell she doesn't want to be any were near me" Naruto responded, his head was down and his hair was covering his eyes.

Hayate looked at Yugao who looked guilty and ashamed that this young boy had managed to see through her even with her training she was sure she had given away no emotion from him to read. "And what makes you say that?" Yugao asked curious

"Your face may be blank but I can tell by your eyes, I have seen that look thousands of times on the villagers and older ninja enough to know that you know what is inside of me" While saying this his hand had come up to hold his stomach "And you want nothing to do with the 'Demon Brat'" he spat out the most hated name that the people of Konoha had given him as he was growing up "So rather than waste both our times let's just walk away and you can tell Kakashi-Sensei that it just didn't work out or whatever excuse you can come up with." Naruto started to walk away and Hayate shot a glare at Yugao.

"Wait Uzumaki" Yugao called out to him. He stopped and turned around to look at her "I'm sorry that I judged you based on what you hold. Allow me the chance to get you know you as you are and not as what you contain." Naruto looked at her and couldn't detect any deceit he nodded and Hayate smiled.

"Ok Naruto do you mind if I have a look at your sword?" He asked curious as he had only seen it when Naruto was fighting Kiba and not up close, even though she didn't say it Yugao was also curious about the large sword. As Naruto took hold of the sword in his right hand something made him freeze.

"**Hello once again Naruto Uzumaki" **A deep voice spoke within his mind

"_Your back? I have been trying to talk to you before now, why didn't you respond?" _

"**I am sorry but our connection isn't good enough unless you are holding me and even then it will only last for a few minutes. Hear my name …"**

"_No I can hear you say something at the end but it sounds like a small whisper."_

"**Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? And yet, nowhere in this world can there be anyone who knows me better than you.(*)**" And then the presence within himself was gone and Naruto's focus came back to reality. As he looked up Hayate was still holding his hands out, it seemed that while he was talking with whoever it was time had frozen. Shrugging Naruto took his sword of his back and placed it across Hayates hands.

As soon as Naruto placed the sword in his hands Hayate could feel the power and of the sword, however when Naruto let go it suddenly felt like he was holding onto a large bolder. He started to sweat and pumped chakra though his body to try and maintain the weight but it was no good and he had to let do, causing the blade to hit the ground point first and bury itself up to the hilt.

"Hay what you'd drop it for!?" Naruto shouted at Hayate but when he looked up he saw that he was breathing hard and sweating like he had just had a huge fight.

"Hayate what's wrong?" Yugao asked concerned when Hayate started to cough also. After a couple of minutes Hayate had managed to get his coughing under control and catch his breath.

"I'm ok now thank you Yugao. Naruto's sword weighs a ton I was pumping chakra through my body just to maintain my hold of it for that short time."

"What? That's can't be right" Yugao said in disbelief

"Try for yourself" and she did, now only did Yugao have to use both hands to pull the sword out of the ground but as Hayate said she had to pump chakra into through her body to account for the weight. She did have a bit of an easier time that Hayate she was an ANBU and wasn't sick like Hayate was.

"I can't believe how heavy this is. And you say Naruto was using it with one hand in the exams"

"It's true, Naruto can you take the sword back please with just one hand." Hayate asked Naruto was just stood there in shock watching two experienced ninja have trouble lifting his sword when he had to problems at all, which he demonstrated by taking hold of the hilt with his right hand and swinging it around onto his back with ease. Hayate wasn't surprised after watching the fight but Yugao was stunned.

"How can you do that Uzumaki?" she couldn't resist her curiosity any more

"I just can I don't even have to try it fells light as a feather to me." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Anyway back to what we are here for. As Kakashi said the two of us are some of the few top ranked Kenjutsu users in the village and we have agreed to show you how to handle and fight with a sword. Our style of fighting will be different as both Yugao and I use katana's which a lot are smaller and lighter than your zanpakto but between us we know enough you help you get started. We will train every day from 9am to 3pm with a small break for lunch. After that we both have duties we must do for the day, there may be some days when there are just one of use as the other might be on a mission or even both of us will be gone. If that is the case I will leave a message with the Hokage as what you should work on, just to be clear we are here only to work on Kenjutsu so anything else you wish to learn before the exam final you will have to sort out in your own time. Are we clear?" Hayate spoke with clear authority making sure that Naruto knew that these were his terms and that no arguing was going to be tolerated.

"Yes Hayate-Sensei!" Naruto practically shouted in response.

Over the next two weeks Naruto trained in the morning and afternoon with Hayate and Yugao or sometimes with just one. Over that time Yugao had come to see that Naruto may be a bit of a knucklehead but he had a good heart and just wanted people to see him as himself not the Kyuubi.

Naruto had come to enjoy his training with Hayate and Yugao both had become a bit more open with him and Yugao was calling him "Naruto" and not "Uzumaki". Towards the end of a training one evening Hayate called Naruto over before he left.

"Naruto, Yugao and I will be leaving for a mission tomorrow, it should last a few days and we will be back a week before the exam so we will carry on then. I will leave a schedule with the Hokage that you should work on the next week understand?" receiving a nod from Naruto he dismissed him.

Over the next week he worked on the schedule that Hayate had left with the Old man he was told to practice with his sword while standing on the water which was something Yugao insisted he was taught when she found out that Kakashi had only taught his team how to walk on solid surfaces. In Hayate's instruction he said that a good place to learn fast was the Hot Springs in the north part of the village, Naruto found out why it was a good place when he got distracted by a giggle close by and lost the concentration of the Chakra on his feet mid swing and fell in, suddenly falling into some rather hot water was not something he wished to continue. After he got out he looked to see where the sounds was coming from and found an older man with long white hair looking through a hole that separated the hot springs in half so that the females had some privacy. As Naruto got closer he saw through the whole that there were some woman on the other side and they were all completely naked, which made him blush bright red however that turned to being angry and scared when he saw that one of his sensei's Yugao was there. He knew that if he was found she would kill him but he didn't want to leave without warning her of the old man here also. So taking a deep breath of air he shouted.

"HAY YOU OLD PERVERT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LOOKING THROUGH A HOLE AT THE WOMAN OVER THERE" the old man froze and looked behind him to see who shouted and froze when he saw Naruto

"_wow he's almost and exact copy of a mini Minato_, _you sure have grown Naruto" _however this small distraction cost him dearly when the wall was cut in half and when it fell all the woman there with Yugao at the lead were staring straight at the man with enough collective killing intent (will be referred to KI from now on)to even make the Kyuubi cringe.

"Well hello there Jaraiya-sama how are you doing on this fine day? Also when did you get back into Konoha, Lord Hokage has been looking for you come ladies let us take him to eh Hokage like good trained ninja that we are" Yugao said in a scarily sweet voice, with that the group of woman proceeded to beat the old man, tie him up and drag him along the ground towards the Hokage tower. Only three words left Jaraiya while he was beaten.

"I Regret Nothing!"

Once the ladies had gone Naruto turned to carry on his training when he came face to face, well more face to chest of Yugao who was only wearing a small towel to cover the breasts and below.

"Now Naruto I will give you one chance to explain and answer a few questions and I want the complete truth understand me" he voice was calm but her eyes told him that if he didn't do as he was told he was done for so he just nodded silently.

"Ok question 1 what are you doing up here?"

"I was doing the training that you and Hayate- sensei left me." He replied quickly and showed her the schedule that was left for him. She had already guessed that as she had helped Hayate put the schedule together.

"Ok question 2, did you know who that was"

"No sensei I just thought he was an old man being a pervert"

"Ok question 3, did you look through the hole in the gate?" Naruto gulped he was screwed and he knew it the only thing he could do was tell the truth and hope that his beating wasn't as bad as the old mans.

"Yes sensei, I'm sorry I didn't know what was on the other side and I looked to see what he was doing, but as soon as I saw you all I shouted out as a warning" Naruto looked straight at Yugao with pleading and innocent eyes. She held his gaze for a couple of minutes after which she relaxed

"Ok Naruto, thank you for telling the truth and I trust you not to tell anyone else about what you saw today, also remember that if you end a pervert like that old man then you will receive the same punishment as him" after saying this she walked around the the side of the gate and into the small shack that was where her cloths and equipment were kept. After a couple of minutes she came out and spoke to Naruto again. "Meet Hayate and I at the normal place and time in two days to carry on your training" After that she jumped into the tree's and away. Naruto let out a large breath and was thankful she didn't beat the crap out him.

"Well brat that wasn't very nice what you did" Naruto jumped when the same white haired old man appeared in front of him in a large puff of smoke.

"What the hell you old pervert you just scared the crap out me! And I though those woman beat the crap outa you?" Naruto shouted. "Who the hell are you anyway?" He added as an afterthought

"Well I'm glad you asked, I am the almighty Sage of Mount Myōboku, The Biggest lover of Ladies that the Elemental Nations have ever seen, the Toad Sannin of Konoha the one the only Jaraiya!"

Naruto stood frozen at the ridiculous dance that he had done while introducing himself.

"Whatever old man your just a pervert."

"I'll have you know I would never lower myself to being a simple pervert" he suddenly got a perverted look on his face while giggling like a child "I'm a Super-Pervert"

"Wow you know I think my IQ just dropped from listening to you so cya" and Naruto ran away as fast as possible.

The remainder of the time leading up to the exam past rather fast, while he had continued his training with Hayate and Yugao, Jaraiya had managed to get a hold of the blond and drag him into the woods.

"Hay let go of me ero-sannin!" Jaraiya froze when he heard that name

"Don't call me that brat" Jaraiya shouted

"Well don't be a pervert and I won't call you one!" He shouted back

"_Haha he's just like his mother" _Jaraiya thought to himself with a smile on his face "_I think the old man is right, I think it's time I started training him" _

"What did you want anyway I'm busy training for the exam finals"

"Yes I have seen you training with the other two and I must say kid for someone who never used a sword before you seem to be able to use that one very well, however I have something that will cause people to cheer your name and look at you with wonder and awe"

"And what might that be?"

"How would you like to be able to sign this summoning contact with the Toads?"

"WOW a summoning contract that's awesome sure, what have I got to do?"

"Just come here and sign your name in blood and put your hand print above like you can see others have done before you." Naruto completed the contract and proceeded to spend the rest of his time training with Hayate, Yugao and Jaraiya. And before he knew it the day of the exam finals was finally here.

* * *

Chapter 3 completed.

Sorry this took a bit longer but I completed this about a week ago and hated it so I started again. I wasn't to point out that everything that I don't mention does happen the same way as the anime/manga eg Sasuke gets trained by Kakashi Sakura does sweet FA. Im trying to get through the first 10 or so chapters that im gonna do which cover everything that happens before he goes on the Training trip with Jaraiya.

Extra Note – I am in no way a Sakura hater it's just that before Shippuden she sucks and sucks bad, before she grew up she WAS the most hated character for me hell even Orochimaru ranked higher than her

*_**"**_**Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? And yet, nowhere in this world can there be anyone who knows me better than you" **This is sentence from somewere else, which I don't wish to disclose until I have reviled who the voice belongs to, if u haven't guessed yet it will come next chapter, if you have and you got it right congratz.


End file.
